


A House Is Not A Home Without You In It

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert lives on his own for the first time, with Aaron hardly speaking to him Robert tries his best to restart his life. Alone? Or will an unexpected ex becomes the friend he so desperately needs and wants? Causing Robert to realise there was only ever one person he was always meant to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Is Not A Home Without You In It

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should be finishing my other fics before starting new ones, but i can't help myself. This one came once again from nowhere like so many of my ideas do, but please let me know your opinions on whether to continue with this? Mistakes are probably here, but I hope you enjoy anyways.

Robert made the mistake of waiting too long, he made the wrong decision to continue fighting for his marriage when really he should have been fighting for Aaron. In his feeble attempts to win chrissie back he shunned Aaron and repeatedly called him out as being a mistake, Robert still sees the pain etched on Aaron's face everytime he closes his eyes, calling Aaron a mistake in public was the worst thing Robert could of done but in the moment he was only thinking of regaining control of the spiralling situation, Robert thought Chrissie was what was important to him that living without her would be a life not worth living, but as time went on and the world around him continued to spin in the boring day to day activities he realised he was the only one still stood in the same place, he had moved on but it wasn't from the person it should have been. It was from the person it needed to be. In order for Robert to realise what he truly wanted he had to be alone despite the fears it brought him. 

A few months passed and Robert was now starting to see the impact his actions had on everyone. Chrissie had disappeared not long after his grovelling became pathetic, telling him he needed to stop trying to get her back, he made his bed now he should lie in it. Robert still remembers the way that comment made him feel and how as the words left her lips there was only one person on his mind. That person wouldn't even acknowledge his existence these days, not that he hadn't tried, but his continued efforts were all in vain, truth is Aaron didn't wanna know him and Robert couldn't really blame him. Not after everything he put the younger man through, dropping him in the blink of an eye and soughting him out when he needed quick release, a hunger that his wife never fully satisfied the way his ex lover did, Robert ruined the one thing realisation discovered as being the best thing to happen to him, making it right between Aaron and himself was something he didn't just want it was something he desperately needed. 

Unpacking the last box in the corner of the room Robert took the time to inspect the contents. A few wedding photos he couldn't bring himself to throw away even though looking at them now it brought him nothing but disappointment and sorrow for the woman in the picture who was none the wiser of his infidelity amongst other things, as he reached further into the box he found a stack of paperwork that still needed sorting, mostly from the scrapyard which was now all he had left connecting him to Aaron. Shuffling through the paperwork Robert couldn’t help the past playing through his mind like a romantic comedy with a tragic ending, he wanted to change that ending and live in a fairytale of happily ever after but that's all it was just a fairytale and pure fantasy. Robert sighed loudly to himself at his thoughts as he continued rummaging through the near empty box. The last thing he pulled from the cardboard box was something he'd completely forgotten about, but was of the utmost importance to him, bringing the material to his face Robert inhaled the scent that was still ever present on Aaron's T-shirt. He remembers the look on Aaron's face when said T-shirt disappeared one day during their week alone at home Farm. The moaning and complete meltdown Aaron had when he couldn't Find one of his favorite shirts brought a smile to Roberts face. He'd take Aaron's bad mood over nothing these days, just to hear the younger mans voice Robert would take anything other than the deafening silence that was drowning him more and more with each day that passed. 

Laying the T-shirt over the back of the sofa Robert threw the empty box into the hallway and stood still on the spot with his hands on his hips taking in his new surroundings. It was nothing special and hardly what he became accustomed to but it was his and only his, a small wave of satisfaction washed over him. Starting again was now the only option he had left anything else that came good in his life would be a bonus. 

Pocketing his keys Robert left the house in darkness to walk the short distance to the pub, he knew he'd probably end up drinking alone and be the hot topic of conversation, but the idea of sitting alone in an empty house was too much to handle for him, at least in a pub full of people There'd be noise, a little hustle and bustle from the regulars and that for a Robert was a happy distraction from the silence he'd endured all day. 

When he entered the pub his eyes immediately found Diane’s and thankfully after a quick scan of the room, he was relieved to find Chas was nowhere to be seen, tonight he wanted to drink in peace without his ex lovers overbearing mother staring daggers and slipping in sly digs whenever she could. He got to the bar and nodded his head slightly to greet Diane before ordering a pint and propping himself up onto a bar stool in wait for his drink. 

“There you go pet.” Diane smiled lightly as she slid his beer towards him. 

Before Robert could even fish his wallet from his pocket Diane waved her hands at him. “Don't be silly, this ones on me.” 

“Thanks Diane.” Robert muttered as he raised his glass her way before taking a sip of his drink and placing it back down on the beer mat In front of him. 

Diane left him to it shortly after to go and serve a customer leaving Robert sat alone to his own devices. Looking around there were a few regulars drinking in their heads along with a small group of people that he'd never seen before. The pub was surrounded by smiles and laughter a welcome change from what Robert was used to. He didn't know if the rumor mill had moved on or if they didn't even acknowledge he was here, but either way it settled the older man to know for once he wasn't their first choice of conversation. 

Returning to his pint Robert downed half the glass in quick succession as his eyes returned it to its previous place. Before looking back up and instantly spotting a smiling Aaron enter the pub with Adam In tow. He wasn't surprised to see Adam enter behind him, where one was the other was sure to follow, sometimes Robert wondered if Adam was his Aaron. The thought interrupted him enough to not register Aaron stood in close proximity waiting to order a drink. 

When he heard Aaron's voice Robert was brought back to reality with a thump. He hadn't heard the younger man speak in so long he was scared he forgot what Aaron's voice sounded like, the unmistakable low tone with a hint of sarcasm was a sound Robert could happily listen to for the rest of his life. 

Robert found out a few weeks post affair reveal that Aaron didn't completely hate him, he just didn't trust him and that they'd be better off steering well clear of each other, it hurt to hear, but Robert had no choice but to accept it and let Aaron move on, it still stung to witness Aaron smiling and Robert not being the reason for that smile. He wanted to talk to the younger man just a simple greeting, but finding Aaron's baby blue eyes for the first time in weeks Robert knew it was pointless even trying, the anger that was still present in those mesmerizing eyes was painful to witness, leaving Aaron be was something Robert needed to learn to do, it would never be easy and it'd damn right probably destroy him but for Aaron's happiness Robert would now put his second every time. 

“Alright?” Robert nearly fell off his stool when he realised Aaron was talking to him, he almost expected to turn around and see someone stood behind him which was Aaron's real port of call. 

Robert gulped hard at the lump forming in His throat before looking back to Aaron and opening his mouth. “Yeah, thanks you?” 

It was put across as more rhetorical, but Robert hoped Aaron would reply anyway. And to his surprise the younger man did with a short reply back and a nod of the head, then Aaron was gone again and sitting back down across from Adam. 

Robert stayed in the same place for an hour afterwards ordering another 3 pints and stealing quick glances Aaron's way, at one point Aaron even held eye contact before raising his glass slightly and downing the remains of his pint. When Robert felt his head start to spin he knew it was time to go home, standing up slowly and steadying himself against the bar he said a quick goodbye to Diane before his eyes once again found Aaron's only staring for a split second before he was gone and out the door on his way back to his empty house that stood in darkness, Robert found his key and unlocked the door lazily before walking inside and throwing the keys on the unit in the hallway, tripping over a few scattered boxes before walking up the flight of stairs still in darkness to retreat to his new room on his own and in dead silence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you took the time to read this than thank you any feedback is welcome to me especially with this one. :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
